


5 times Peter cried with somebody and the one time he cried alone.

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Appendicitis, Babies, Baby Parker - Freeform, Blood, Crying, Death, Dizziness, Flash is a dick, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Parent Peter, Peter Parker Cries, Tony dies, Vomit, cursing, flash makes peter cry, may dies, parent Michelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: 1) Peter is seriously injured2) Michelle gives birth3) Tony dies4) Peter has appendicitis5) Flash brings up Tony and Ben+1) May dies





	1. 8 inch problem in my pants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: injury, blood, hurt/comfort, crying, Peter Parker cries

_"Sir, it appears that Mr Parker has violated several safety protocols."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke, turning AC/DC off in the lab Tony was working in. Tony stopped tinkering and pulled up Peter's vitals on his watch. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. bring me a suit. I need to go and get the kid," Tony said as he felt himself age another 10 years. _"On it, sir."_

* * *

Halfway through flying to Peter Tony got a call through, "Sir, it's Peter," Tony picked up without waiting for his AI to do it anyway. "Hey, kid," Tony greeted, "Why do your vitals read absolutely through the fucking roof?" Tony asked voice edged with panic. "Uhm... I may or may not have an 8-inch problem..." Peter said as his sentence trailed off. Tony frowned, "I'm not even gonna ask what, but where is it?" There was a slight pause and faint groan, "Uh... in my pants." Tony stopped for a small second before continuing, "Okay kid... I can see you now, so I need an explanation... big time."

* * *

"Ok, so, these guys were with these big ass knives, right? and then I uh-" Peter then proceeded to make a series of noises obviously trying to explain what he had done with his web-shooters and fighting the bad guys while Tony pretended to listen while his suit was properly scanning him. Suddenly, Peter stood up quickly and fell back down instantly, a cry ripping from his throat. He clutched his leg as Tony came out of the suit. "Peter? Buddy? Kid, what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"My leg!" Peter groaned out, and Tony glanced down. There was a gaping hole in the suit that had blood pouring out of it. "Shit," He cursed.

Tony stepped back into the suit and sent a message through to medical to let them know that they had a stupid teenage boy coming in with a horrible wound. Tony told Peter to brace himself. Peter looked up through slightly glazed eyes and nodded, 100% trust in Tony.

It made him feel sick.

Even though Tony knew what Peter practically went through every day was 100% worse than just picking someone up, it still hurt his heart when Peter let out a cry filled with _agony._ It made Tony feel like _he_ was the one in pain. 

Which made Tony feel even worse. 

* * *

They got to medical in 10 minutes, and that was too long for Tony. 

They landed and the suit must've jostled Peter's leg because the kid _screamed._ Tony felt his heart rip in 2 as he continued to walk, tightening his grip on the, now, squirming super-teen. Tony walked him to medical and passed him off. They had to take him in for surgery, so Tony decided to hang up his suit while he waited. 

* * *

A little over 2 hours later, Peter came out of surgery and was in his recovery room. Tony was sat with him, cradling his hand through Peter's hair while the other hand was scrolling through his phone. A small whimper pulled Tony's attention away from his phone and to the (mostly) silent crying teenager in the bed. "Hey, kid... what's wrong?" Tony asked, pressing the button on the help pad tied to the bed. "It hurts," Peter whimpered out, twisting slightly. Tony put his phone down and pulled his wrist gauntlet over his hand and let Peter squeeze it. The metal warped slightly under the pressure and Tony knew how much it actually hurt. 

Peter's tears increased slightly and his whimpers got louder.

Tony moved him over so he could get into the bed with him.

The second Tony was in, Peter was curled into his side, crying. Tony felt maybe one or two tears crawl down his face at seeing his kid in pain. He cradled a hand through Peter's hair and mumble nonsense.

A nurse came in and increased the painkiller dose and then left without saying anything.

A couple of minutes later, Peter was asleep.

Not too long after that, so was Tony.


	2. Michelle gives birth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~WILL BE VERY, VERY SHORT~  
> ~WILL INCLUDE LOTS OF TIME SKIPS~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: babies, baby parker, parent Peter, parent Michelle, crying, Peter Parker cries

When Michelle fell pregnant with their first child, Peter had been very concerned. MJ had serious morning sickness for about 6 months before it just stopped.

Like it never existed.

Her bump had been constantly moving from very early on. 

And she was ready to give birth by the time she was 7 months.

**~**

When MJ had been so violently sick, Peter had taken her to Mr Stark and Bruce. Even though they weren't doctors, they were the only ones he trusted with his (and his families) life.

"I don't understand what you want me to do, Pete. Michelle just looks like she has very bad, very common, morning sickness." Bruce tried to convince Peter on his 3rd visit. "But, Bruce! Most normal pregnancies didn't have a mutated father! I'm just worried that something is wrong with the baby, which, in turn, makes MJ sick." Bruce had sighed while Peter borderline had a panic attack. When Peter had calmed down, Bruce had promised to test MJ and the fetus.

**~**

The day came when the family would be checked for any signs of mutation. First, Bruce had to analyse Peter's blood and a sample of his sperm. When they came back 100% positive for being a mutant. Then, Bruce took a sample of MJ's blood, which would take longer to come through test result wise.

Then Bruce had to breach the womb (with a needle) to get a sample of the baby's blood. MJ had cried when he showed her the needle, and Peter had to keep her calm.

It would take 2 weeks for MJ and the baby's results to come back.

It was the worst 2 weeks of Peter's life.

**~**

The 2 weeks (finally) came to an end and Peter had stayed up the previous night (all night) coming up with possible worst-case scenarios. MJ had nearly had a panic attack when she thought she would need another needle thing done to her. 

She didn't, but that still didn't end hers (or Peters) nerves the whole time.

Finally, Bruce had walked in. He cleared his throat as he faced the couple. "Michelle's blood results came back negative," He began. "What do you mean negative?" Peter asked, beating MJ to it. "It means, that her blood test for any mutations in the bloodstream is negative: her blood is clean." Peter had let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"However," Bruce interrupted. Peter sighed, there was always a however or a but. "It seems as though the baby _does_ have signs of mutations in its blood. I can't be 100% certain though, because it is still in development, we will just have to wait until it's born. From my results, I don't see any of you in danger," Bruce finished, seeing Peter's face.

**~**

Michelle had reached her 7-month time-stamp and began having contractions. Peter took her to Mr Stark's hospital for the Avengers/Enhanced humans to get her checked. The nurses said she was 100% ready to deliver. They had asked Peter to wait outside, but he refused and demanded that he stay with MJ while she was giving birth to ~~his~~ their child.

**~**

Peter remembers the moment very clearly: Michelle was screaming and the nurses were shouting encouragement at her as Peter let her squeeze his hand while she threatened his life. Then... there was a blissful silence for all of 2 seconds. Michelle's face fell but perked up when the nurse grinned, holding up a bloody baby. The nurse patted the baby's back to clear the mucus in its throat and then the most beautiful sound in the world graced Peter's ears.

His baby daughter screamed.

**~**

Peter looked at MJ who had tears falling down her face. Peter pulled her in for a hug as tears of his own fell down his face. 

"We're parents, Michelle! We're mommy and daddy!"


	3. Tony’s death hits him hard at the funeral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: hurt/comfort, Tony dies, crying, Peter Parker cries
> 
> ~WILL BE SHORT~

Peter didn't feel like it was his place to cry.

Mr Stark was only his mentor and maybe his friend.

Pepper was there. He was her husband. Steve was there along with the rest of the Avengers (minus Natasha-Peter wondered where she was) and Tony was their teammate and family member

Fury was there. So was a scary lady with short blonde hair. 

Hawkeye was there with his family and Thor was there as well.

A little girl was there as well: she looked like Tony. She must've been his daughter, Morgan.

Again, Peter felt that it wasn't his place to cry. 

* * *

Peter had waited by the pier of the small lake they had when everybody else had gone in. May had tried to get him to go inside, but Peter had refused, saying he wanted to stay outside and be alone. May had nodded sadly and walked in with Happy.

Happy... and May...

Surprisingly, it didn't bother Peter that much. As long as somebody looked after his aunt and made her happy.

A couple of Avengers had come to see if he was ok.

Steve being the first. 

* * *

Peter was standing by the edge of the lake with his hands in his pockets as he thought about 1000 different scenarios in which Mr Stark was still alive when a warm hand clapped down on his shoulder. Peter didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Hello Mr Rogers," Peter spoke, his voice strangely empty. "He would be proud of you, ya know?" Steve spoke, not removing his hand. Peter didn't say anything but a tear slithered down his face. 

* * *

Next had been Falcon who pretty much said the same as Steve. Happy had come out as well, but Peter ignored him.

Eventually, people got the idea that he wanted to be left alone to grieve his own way. 

* * *

It took 2 weeks for him to break.

Peter was tinkering around with his suit when he must've tripped a wire because his suit began beeping at him. Peter stood up, ready to do something if it needed doing but all that happened was a small blue screen flickering to life.

A hologram.

Peter felt himself fall back onto his bed as he stared at the screen.

All that happened for a few seconds was a blank screen.

Then it flashed to life.

" _Hey, kid. If you see this then it either means Ted has hacked into the suit again or I'm dead. I hope it's not the latter because who would be there to pump your kids full of sugar? Anyway, if you are seeing this because I'm dead, then I wanna tell you some things I didn't get to tell you when I was alive,"_ Tony paused and Peter held his breath, " _I'm proud of you kid. I'm proud of what you've become, I'm proud of what you do or will do and I'm honoured to have known such a great person. The world doesn't deserve you, Peter. I hope you grow up to have a life that you deserve... maybe even have babies with that scary girl you showed me and name one of your sons, you_ will _have a son, Tony? Or Anthony? I'm kidding, Pete. Seriously, kid, let loose."_

The screen froze on Tony's smiling face and Peter felt his last resolve break.

Peter yelled. He yelled louder than he ever had in his life.

He fell to the floor as tears ran down his face, yelling for Tony.

His door banged open and May ran in. 

She saw her nephew _breaking in half_ on the floor and fell to her knees immediately wrestling him in for a hug. Peter tried to pull away but May held strong.

She'd expected this day, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Peter wailed as she tightened her grip on him, feeling a few tears fall down herself.

_Oh, Tony... why did you have to go?_


	4. I’ll bust a gut for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: Appendicitis, Vomit, Peter Parker cries, crying, dizziness, cursing.

Tony was walking around the kitchen looking from some ginger ale and some Gatorade for Peter. The kid had been throwing up since 3 in the morning... it was now 9 in the morning.

" _It's in the second cabinet to the left above the cooker_." F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped from the ceiling. Tony moved to the described place and found some ginger ale. "Ah, you're a doll, FRI... Order some more ginger ale, crackers and Gatorade as well,"

" _Will do,"_

Tony smiled as he took the ginger ale up to his very, very sick child.

He walked into the big bathroom and sat down next to Peter, who was propping himself up on the toilet seat with his arms as bile dribbled out of his mouth. 

"Kid, I brought you some stuff to help?" Tony said as he placed a hand on Peter's (abnormally) warm back. Peter grunted but otherwise said nothing. 

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and began replying to emails while Peter sat there. There was suddenly a loud retch and something splashing into the toilet water followed by a loud, pain-filled groan. 

Tony sighed as his back protested slightly as he got up on to his knees to rub Peter's back as he threw up again. "I'm done, I'm so done," Peter said, his voice weak. He reached up to push down the flusher, but his hand slipped from the tank. 

Tony grabbed his shoulders as Peter listed sideways nearly braining himself on the sink. "Shit, kid! Are you dizzy or something?" Peter mumbled something but stayed resting against Tony's chest. Tony sat there, his eyes roaming the room for a couple of minutes before he gently shook Peter, "Kid, we can't stay here, my back and knees can't take this much longer,"

Peter mumbled something again but this time made a move to get up. Tony slowly eased himself up as he also assisted the sick teenager.

When they were stood up, Tony saw Peter eye the toilet carefully and swallowing thickly. Tony put a hand on his shoulder, "You good kid?" Peter nodded slowly, still not moving his gaze. "I can get Happy to bring a bucket if you're that worried?"

Peter nodded again, this time focusing on his feet. Tony felt his heart clench. "Kid, what's the matter?" Peter's eyes flickered up briefly, "Embarrassed," He muttered averting his gaze again. Tony pulled Peter in for a shoulder hug, "Pete, everybody gets sick. Hell! Contrary to belief, so do I," Whatever Tony was trying to do clearly worked, because Peter let out a small smile. 

* * *

Tony was in bed, reading something on his STARKPAD later that night. Peter had retreated to his room about 3 hours earlier saying he wanted to try and get some rest. 

It didn't ease Tony's nerves at all. In fact, Tony was looking up possible illnesses that linked with Peter's symptoms.

So far he had: Gastroenteritis, Food poisoning and Appendicitis as his top 3 competitors. 

Tony was about to cast a film over to the television when there was a small knock on his door. "Yeah?" Tony shouted through, knowing it was either Happy or Pepper. What surprised him though, was the door opening to reveal a pale, teary, sweating, slightly covered in vomit Peter. Tony sat up and immediately got out of bed, "Shit, kid, what's the matter?"

Peter had a hand caged around his right stomach (which began to point Tony in the direction of appendicitis) with tears flowing down his face. "I, uh-" Suddenly, Peter pushed a fist to his mouth and Tony steered him to the bathroom. Peter let out a loud yell and moved his fist away from his mouth to his lower right side. 

"Medical have already been alerted, Boss. I recommend getting Peter down to the medbay now," F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up and Tony sighed, "Have you still got your appendix, kid?" Peter looked confused for a second before his face pinched in pain, "No," He said, his voice strained. 

"Good, you two enjoy your last few hours together,"


	5. The great debate of Tony Stark.

"and that is why Tony Stark is the worst Avenger." Peter snapped out of his daydream to pay attention to the front of the class. "That, Sally, is a very controversial statement. Care to elaborate?" The teacher spoke and Peter stuck his hand up. "Yes, Peter?"  
"I'd like to challenge Sally on her statement." The class "ooo"ed. Peter could see why he never spoke up in class unless he was picked on. "Go ahead, Mr Parker." Sally smiled, she loved debates... mainly because she always won them.

"Well, Stark was a raging alcoholic and a playboy. W-"  
"While that is true, he was recovering and managed to successfully."   
Sally bit her lip, "He created and sold destructive weapons to dangerous mobs which killed thousands of people. There is no other evidence that any of the other avengers have done that."

"True, however, if you did your research, you would know that he just took over his father's business, he wanted no part of it, hence the partying and alcoholism." The class were grinning at the debate steadily growing more heated and had begun to choose sides. Around 1/3 of the class moved to Peter's side.

"Ok, but what about when Ivan Vanko created a slightly different version of the iron man suit? Or Obadiah Stane?"  
"Well, Ivan's father worked with Mr Stark's father, therefore having the ability to access the blueprints. As for Obadiah, he worked with Tony and manipulated him throughout his life."

Sally's face grew steadily red. Now, 2/3s of the class were on Peter's side. "Ok, the Sokovia Accords? Huh? How about that? He destroyed a major German airport and separated the Avengers, causing the blip a few years later!"

"If the rogue Avengers hadn't decided to cause a fight, there wouldn't have been the destruction that there was!" Peter and Sally dissolved into an argument with the class shouting their own opinions as well.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you bother to defend him now Parker." The class abruptly shut up and turned their attention to Flash. "What do you mean, Flash?" Peter and Sally asked. Flash smirked slightly, "We all know that the internship was fake and he only used you to suck him off! You don't need to defend him anymore, man! He's not controlling you!"

The class went so still, it was as if a spell had been cast.

Ned and MJ moved behind Peter, whose face was bright red. His hands began shaking as tears filled his eyes, "YOU DON'T SPEAK ABOUT A HERO THAT WAY YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER!!!" Peter screamed before launching himself forward. Flash jumped back as Ned and MJ tried to hold him back. Betty saw Ned struggling and helped hold Peter back.

Peter shook their grips off like they were hairs caught on his hand and stormed out of the room.

~

Betty stayed in the classroom while Ned and MJ ran after their superhero friend.

They found him sobbing in front of his locker. From previous experience, they knew that he just prefered to be touched rather than spoken to. MJ pulled him into her lap as he sobbed still while Ned sat next to them, his leg touching Peter's.

MJ and Ned shared a look; they would stay there for as long as they need to.


End file.
